Incertezas
by Harada Misao
Summary: Elie esta agindo estranho, então Haru decide descobrir o que está se passando com a morena. Perguntas e mais perguntas atormentam a mente da mulher. Qual será a pergunta que tanto lhe aflige? Um beijo? Uma promessa?


**Incertezas**

**Capítulo único**

— O que você acha? — perguntou Musica para o amigo, Haru ficou pensativo por segundos para logo em seguida olhar na direção da garota. — Ela esta sentada ali desde anteontem — suspirou.

— Alguém tem que ir ver o que ela tem — comentou inocentemente Haru, os lábios do Musica se formaram num sorriso de satisfação.

— Boa sorte! — comentou virando e indo embora, mas não sem antes ter certeza que apenas os dois sobrariam no local. — Venha Plue. — chamou o animal branco, que apenas correu atrás do homem.

— Sobrou para mim — sussurrou indignado, quem mandou dar a ideia de alguém ir falar com ela? Deu de ombros colocando as mãos no bolso e se aproximando de Elie.

Ela estava sentada em cima de uma rocha fitando o horizonte, seu coração batia agitado diante do medo que se apossara de seu corpo desde anteontem.

Sentiu uma presença conhecida se sentar ao seu lado em silêncio, sabia que Haru iria apenas esperar ela começar a falar.

Ficaram ali durante minutos, cada um com seus pensamentos, fitando o horizonte. Ela queria perguntar, queria obter a resposta da pergunta que lhe corrompia a mente.

Hesitante, encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto que se assustou um pouco, mas depois relaxou e se aproximou mais, abraçando a cintura da morena.

— Haru… — começou hesitante. — O que vai acontecer quando destruirmos as pedras Darkbrings? — ele demorou para entender o que se passava com a garota, mas depois a ficha caiu.

— O que vai acontecer quando eu conseguir todas as pedras Rave? — ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. — Bem, se você quiser ir comigo para a ilha onde eu moro — sentiu seu rosto esquentar, estava corando.

— Posso mesmo? — ela perguntou o encarando, estava tão contente que não notou as bochechas avermelhados dele.

— Sim, mas e as suas memórias? — ele perguntou preocupado, Elie se calou por segundos. Um sorriso contagiante tomou conta do rosto bonito da mulher, que encarou o moreno.

— Recuperarei minhas memória antes que você capture todas as Raves! — comentou convicta, Haru sorriu confirmando com a cabeça.

Encarou aquele rosto de pele morena, Elie era realmente linda, e estar tão perto possibilitava observar melhor as feições alegres dela.

Levantou a mão automaticamente e tocou o rosto da mulher com suavidade, Elie parou de falar e encarou o rosto sereno do rapaz.

Haru deslizou seus dedos por todo o rosto dela que apenas se deixou levar fechando os olhos. Como ela poderia ser tão perfeita?

Os cabelos curtos e castanhos exalavam um cheiro suave de morango, Haru adorava o cheiro do shampoo que a ela usava, estava tão acostumado com a essência que reconhecia de longe.

Passou a ponta de seu polegar pelos lábios carnudos, ela os entreabriu, aquilo foi o limite para ele. Lentamente aproximou os rostos e retirou o dedo para que seus lábios tomassem seu lugar.

Elie se surpreendeu, Haru estava lhe beijando? Sempre sonhara com esse momento, e agora estava acontecendo. Não era mais um de seus sonhos! Mergulhou suas mãos nos fios prateados do Glory no momento que ele invadiu sua boca com a língua.

Ficaram se beijando até o ar faltar, Haru afastou as bocas, mas colou logo em seguida as testas.

— Eu prometo te ajudar a recuperar suas memórias — selou a promessa com um selinho rápido, um sorriso radiante se formou nos lábios dela.

— Sei que vai — fechou os olhos sentindo as respirações se misturarem.

— Que bom que se resolveram — soou uma voz ao lado deles, os dois se separaram rapidamente para contemplar Musica e Plue os observando.

— Desde quando esta aí? — perguntou Elie corada, o animal branco correu e pulou no colo da morena fazendo um pequeno sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

— Desde o início do beijo — assumiu dando de ombros, Haru levantou meio sem graça e estendeu a mão para Elie.

— Vamos continuar a viagem? — ela sorriu estendendo a mão e entrelaçando-a na do moreno. Levantou e os quatro começaram a caminhada rumo à próxima pedra Rave.

E mesmo que ela estivesse insegura do que o futuro lhes esperava, sabia que poderia contar com aqueles dois para tudo.

Lutaria, viajaria e acharia suas memórias perdidas, afinal, aquele era o seu objetivo.

Embora soubesse que teria sempre Haru ali consigo, sentia que seu futuro estava ligado ao jovem Glory de um jeito ou de outro.

Aquele beijo significara muito para ela e acreditava que significara muito para ele também.

E viveria, viveria só por saber que teria sempre amigos ao seu lado, e o futuro que os aguardasse.


End file.
